Elasmotherium
Elasmotherium was a genus of prehistoric Rhino. One large male is kept in Prehistoric Park. Appearance The largest of all the prehistoric rhinoceroses of the Pleistocene epoch, Elasmotherium was a truly massive piece of megafauna, and all the more imposing thanks to its thick, shaggy coat of fur. It's horn could grow to four feet, and was shown to be dureable. Elasmotherium's seemingly had blubber, like Mammoth's; the Elasmotherium's was more noticable. Behaviour For all its size, bulk and presumed aggressiveness, though, Elasmotherium was still a relatively gentle herbivore--and one well-adapted to eating grass rather than leaves or shrubs, as evidenced by its almost comically heavy, oversized, flat teeth and lack of incisors. However, when startled or provoked, they would charge. In Prehistoric Park Nigel Marven sees a sub-adult male Elasmotherium by the snowmobile, after collecting grasses. It is downwind from him, but there is a risk of it seeing him, and if it sees anything unexpected it may charge. Nigel notices that a male Mammoth is aproaching, and he drops the bag of vegetation so he can run to the snowmobile, and drives to a safe distance. Nigel decides to bring the Elasmotherium back, riskily using himself as bait, as Elasmotherium will soon be extinct due to climate change. Nigel runs to the sample bag. The Elasmotherium charges at him. Nigel picks the bag up and runs. The Elasmotherium chases him through the Time Portal into the entrance stockade in the park. The Elasmotherium, which is accustomed to being alone, settles in. In the park, Bob is shoveling up the Elasmotherium's dung when he sees the Phorusrhacos looking at him through a fence. He states that, whilst he loves his job, it can get tedious. The Elasmotherium escapes in the rampage: When trying to round up a group of escaped Ornithomimus and the Elasmotherium, Bob is warned that Matilda is on the loose and closing in on him, so he must flee. Elasmotherium Paddock This is where the Elasmotherium is kept. This enclosure is composed mostly of muddy grassland. Its fence was broken during the mass escape, but was presumably mended by the end of the episode. The paddock probably had to be cleaned often, as the Elasmotherium produced a lot of dung. The fences of T-Rex Hill can be seen behind the Elasmotherium paddock. Gallery elasmotherium_bbc.jpg|Elasmotherium on promotional image 2236576944_91b3208d17.jpg|Nigel, about to coax the Elasmotherium through the portal Untitled.png|The Elasmotherium in its paddock: Notice the fence of T-Rex Hill, in the background Untitled3.png|The Elasmotherium, seen breifly in the rampage Untitled5.png|The Elasmotherium in the opening sequence Trivia *Elasmotherium may have been the inspiration for the Unicorn legend, as it died out really quite recently. *The Elasmotherium at the park is seen in the opening sequence, charging across the dirt road, just inside the entrance. *The Elasmotherium in the promotional image has white hair, whilst in the series, it has brown. Category:Mammals Category:Animals In Park Category:Animals From The Ice Age Category:Herbivores Category:Animals That Escape In The Rampage Category:Animals Category:Unplanned Category:Featured Articles